Nuclear Fortress 2
by KingdomOfThomond
Summary: A new class joins both teams, while the world prepares for World War Three. Starts in 2019, and doesn't have robots.
1. Surgery

It was September 2019, and, several months ago, things were looking like there was going to be a Third World War, with terrible amounts of casualties and nuclear weapons. Still, that didn't stop Redmond or Blutarch Mann from hiring a new mercenary behind their brother's back to help win their father's land.

Medic was busy putting an Über-heart into the chest cavity of the new RED recruit, called Yodeller.

"Vhere do you come from." asked the German.

His patient replied in an English accent that belied his nationality.

"Dust off the flugelhorn and heat up the sausages, 'cause I'm Swiss!"

"Switzerland? Aren't the Swiss supposed to be neutral and forbidden to fight in foreign armies?"

"Sure. We've been covered in neutrality for almost a billion years now, but this isn't really an army, is it? Armies usually have more than ten people in them. Still, not only do we Swiss have the most amazing dress sense, but we've also got keen technical know-how, a very logical cultural heritage and seventeen extra feet which we keep in our heads."

"I just vant to build up a profile of you, so, vhile I'm sorting out your heart, could you tell me vhat you enjoy?"

"I'm a bit stereotypical – I like cuckoo clocks, chocolate, fondue and yodelling. I also enjoy running through the hills, goat farming and keeping the Earth safe from alien scum."

"Good, good." said Medic, using his Quick-Fix to repair the incision into Yodeller's chest.

"I can see you're about to ask what I don't like. I do not like is fire and explosives. Horrible things." stated Yodeller.

"Veapons, capabillities, speed und health?" inquired Medic.

"Oh, my weapons are: a Heckler Und Koch MP5 Machine Pistol, a Smith and Wesson pistol with the detachable shoulder stock, and a two flugelhorns – the smaller one, in my melee weapon slot, is for buffing friendly units and attacking, while the other, larger one, is in my PDA slot, and is for signalling. My speed is 103%, and I have 165 health." replied the new recruit.

Medic showed Yodeller to the dormitory, and that tea would be served in two hours time, at six pm, before leaving. The dorm was a reasonable size, and each mercenary got their own bed, desk, and wardrobe. Yodeller went straight to the bed that was clearly his, being that each bed had the class names of the mercenary who slept in it on the foot-board. Some had been altered, like those of Scout and Heavy, the former being crossed out and replaced with "MAGGOT", and the latter had a crude Hammer and Sickle drawn on it, both obviously done by someone else.

Yodeller flopped onto his bed, and put a small rucksack of spare clothes and important papers next to it. Yodeller stayed there for the next two hours without noticing, before Medic came and informed his that tea was being served.

Rather predictably, Yodeller was a little nervous about meeting the other mercenaries.

* * *

**A/N** Things might get an awful lot worse later on for RED and BLU, with (probably) lots of explosions and pain. This was a little 'why not?' idea for an OC that I had a few days ago, so please rate and review, as I need encouragement and ideas for future chapters, though I do have the general plot worked out.


	2. Teufort

"_And you won't tell him?" asked Redmond._

"_I promise." replied the Administrator._

"_Right."_

"_Miss Pauling, please take Yodeller to the RED Medic."_

Dammit, thought Yodeller, why am I recalling that at a time like this. We're winning two briefcases to none, so there's no point to that memory at the moment.

RED and BLU were busy fighting at Teufort, and Yodeller had been through re-spawn about four, maybe five, times, but had earnt his first domination over the BLU Scout. Yodeller was getting used to the other mercenaries on his team, who, in his opinion, weren't too bad. According to the Medic (who made Yodeller grateful the Swiss had remained neutral during the two World Wars), all of the original team had died more than five years ago, but the replacements were similar to them, although there were a few differences, like the Sniper having a peg-leg, and the Medic having about seven digits on his hands.

Things could be worse, though, contemplated Yodeller, before he turned into a variety of body pieces and was dominated by the BLU Demoman.

After re-spawning, Yodeller joined up with Medic, before scouring the RED base, and then the BLU base, for the BLU Demoman. When the Scot was eventually found, Yodeller emptied an entire MP5 clip at him, then beat him up with a flugelhorn. Demoman responded to this by returning his beating with the Scottish Handshake, but was killed, breaking his domination on Yodeller.

After a BLU defeat, both teams went back to their respective bases.

"What's it like having your first domination and revenge?" Engineer asked Yodeller.

"Quite strange, considering that in normal circumstances, when somebody dies, they stay that way." replied Yodeller.

"You'll get used to it son. Ev'ntually."

After just over a year of combat, Yodeller had managed to get used to the majority of tactics used by each class. However, in November 2020, a massive explosion over Teufort caused the electronics in the RED base to go out during tea, before the red emergency lighting to come on a few seconds after the normal lights went out. Engineer left the room.

"What the hell was that?" asked Sniper.

"It's the commies! They're trying to kill us all!" shouted Soldier.

Heavy shot Soldier a dangerous glance.

"Apart from you." added Soldier.

"Just before I joined, things were leading to another, nuclear, World War. It could have broken out a few minutes ago." stated Yodeller

"I agree. Although it could have started weeks or even months before now, and, thanks to the blackout on the TV and radio imposed on us mercenaries, have stopped us from hearing about it." criticised Sniper.

Engineer came back a few minutes with very bad news

"Hey boys, that explosion cut of the power to the base, hence the emergency lighting, and also rendered re-spawn useless. It seems that BLU are suffering the same problem, 'cause I talked with the Administrator. An' if you were wonderin', World War Three has broken out."

* * *

**A/N** There's going to be more explosions and pain later on. Sorry if this seems a bit short, but please review, as feedback is very important at the moment.


	3. Outbreak of War

The RED team stared at Engineer.

"Ur ye serioos?" slurred Demoman

"I'm serious, alright. This time, here are nukes an' the like. Mann Co. won't be able to supply us with any more weapons due to them being wrapped up selling weapons, and re-spawn could take months to fix." replied Engineer.

"Another world war! Ha-ha-ha-ha!" laughed Soldier.

"Soldier, this ain't against the Nazi party." retorted Sniper.

"Before I joined, the USA, Russia and China weren't paticularly happy with each other." stated Yodeller.

"No Nazi killing spree for Soldier then. But how will World War Three affect us?" questioned Heavy.

"The Administrator's talking to Redmond and Blutarch right now. She said she'll get back to us." answered Engineer.

* * *

The Administrator's response came a little while later, in the form of a note, delivered personally by Miss Pauling.

_Both Redmond and Blutarch agree that all missions, starting tomorrow morning, should be done in Arena mode on top of their normal mode. As per usual in Arena mode, there will be no re-spawn, so if you die, you'll be dead permenantly. The team who kills off all of their opponents will be allowed to leave afterwards._

_The Administrator  
_

"Well, that's settled then. I'll see you lot tomorrow for some flag capturing." said Yodeller, moving towards the dormitory.

"Yous fink she's serious?" asked Scout.

"Yeah, she's serious alright." replied Sniper.

* * *

**A/N** Please, review. I need support, and only XxSiberianTigerxX is giving me some. I'm sorry about having short chapters, but they keep the plot moving forward.


	4. The Arena of Teufort

On Teufort the following day, the RED team had decided that they would stick together, going through the sewers into the BLU base. Just as Scout ran around the final corner before the stairs, the sentry of the BLU Engineer fired at him, causing the Bostonian to retreat to cover, while a flugelhorn sounded.

"Are we even going to bother capturing their briefcase? I mean, wouldn't it be more effective if we just went around and killed all of the BLU team individually?" asked Yodeller.

"He does have a point. I just know that their Spy won't go down without a fight." said Sniper.

* * *

One by one, BLU were targetted and taken down by RED. All went too well, until Scout ran into a mass of sticky bombs. The explosion didn't kill him, but it did leave him badly injured, making him a good target for the BLU Sniper's SMG.

"Scout's a gonner!" exclaimed Engineer.

Medic tried healing him with the medigun, but had no effect, as the Bostonian breathed his final words.

"Take care of...ma, please..."

"We will, Scout." Stated Yodeller.

Scout sighed, and his eyes closed for the last time.

"KILL THE SCOT AND AUSSIE!" shouted Soldier.

Soldier activated the Buff Banner, while Yodeller used his buffing flugelhorn. The RED team, thoroughly annoyed at the death of their youngest member, massacred the BLU Demoman and Sniper.

However, the BLU Spy was still alive. He had just been told by the Administrator that he was the last person on his team that was still alive. Hiding in the shadows of the courtyard, he heard the sounds of explosions, SMGs, and a Buff Banner and flugelhorn, and the deaths of the RED Scout and BLU Demoman and Sniper from within his base.

When the RED team passed him, the Pyro did a Spy-check of it's team-mates and the favourite hiding places of the BLU Spy. This made the BLU Spy, who did not have his Dead Ringer with him, catch fire. He hadn't realised that the RED Pyro wasn't a victim of the BLU mercenaries.

"I do believe I'm on fire." stated the BLU Spy.

"SPY!" shouted Demo, Soldier and Sniper.

There was a volley of shots from the RED team at the BLU Spy's direction, killing the Frenchman.

"We've done it. We won!" said Yodeller, slowly.

"God save the Queen!" exclaimed Sniper, who made the rest of his team taunt, forgetting that Scout had died.

"Why didn't I hear Scout taunt?" asked Engineer, after everyone was finished.

Realisation dawned in the faces of his team-mates. A few moments later, the mercenaries for RED bowed their heads in memory of Scout. Young, quick and annoying in a nice way, Scout had been lost from them forever.

* * *

**A/N** Sorry about killing Scout off, but one of RED had to die, so the Scout was a good choice for this. More of WW3 will be coming. Please rate and review.


	5. Leaving Teufort

That night, the RED mercenaries were unsure about what to do. The Administrator had given each and every one of the surviving mercenaries a private meeting, where she congratulated them, but then made them feel bad about Scout's death.

However, these meetings didn't solve the main question the RED team had.

"So, what are we gonna do?" asked Sniper.

"We can't stay here, that's sure." answered Engineer.

"No, ve can't. The light tingling on your skins. That is not due to old vounds, but is radiation from a nuclear veapon." stated Medic.

"Ye mean...bloody heel!" shouted Demoman.

"Why not go somewhere were nuclear weapons won't disturb us?" suggested Heavy.

"Heavy's right. But where?" asked Engineer.

"Either a neutral country, or a country that isn't going to be targetted." stated Sniper.

"I would suggest we emigrate to Switzerland, New Zealand, or the Falkland Islands. Switzerland because of it's neutrality, and New Zealand and the Falklands because they wouldn't be involved in a nuclear war." said Spy.

"The thing is, Spy, how are we going to any of those countries?"

"Sniper is right. War imposes restrictions on travel." Engineer agreed.

"My predecessor managed to get to Poland, from the USA, and go on a Nazi killing spree across Europe during the last world war. If he can do that, we can get anywhere." argued Soldier.

"I wouldn't suggest that we go to Switzerland, because if a nuke hits the Chernobyl NPP..." started Yodeller.

"The whole of Europe would be destroyed." continued Engineer.

"The Falklands are are best option, because we can travel overland most of the time, and then only have to cross a relatively small stretch of water." said Yodeller.

"But vhat of transport? Sniper, unlike his predecessor, does not have a camper van." questioned Medic.

"I have an excellent idea." stated Yodeller.

* * *

"Next time Yodeller has idea, remind me not to go along with it." grumbled Heavy.

"Don't be negative, Commie, it's good exercise! Look at the scenery!" exclaimed Soldier.

"Scenery so far is not good."

"Sniper has a peg-leg, and he's in front of you."

Yodeller's idea was that the team should take some disused bicycles, give the workings a good spray of WD-40, and ride them from New Mexico to Rio Gallegos, Argentina. It was a journey of about six thousand, four hundred miles, and Engineer had worked out that it would take them just slightly over fifty-three days if they went at ten miles an hour for twelve hours a day. Scout's mother hadn't been taken with them because she had been evacuated to a bunker.

* * *

Fifty-two days later, Heavy fell off his bike and laid on the grass at the road-side after that day's cycling.

"I am dead man. I cannot ride any further."

"Herr Heavy, you have lost a lot of veight over the last sieben und eine halbe veeks. All of that cycling has improved your health." stated Medic.

"And your muscles are bigger." muttered Sniper, massaging a massive bruise on his back, courtesy of Heavy's boot.

"Come on, Commie. Only another day and a half, and you'll be able to put your feet up." said Soldier.

"Why?" asked Heavy.

"We should be getting on a boat to the Falklands, where we'll be safe from World War Three."

"Good."

One and a half days later, the RED mercenaries arrived in Rio Gallegos.

"All right! This is like Gold Coast!" exclaimed Sniper.

"That is in Australia?" asked Heavy.

"Sure it is, son." replied Engineer.

"Now, gentlemen, I believe that we should be aiming to get to the port and procure a boat." stated Spy.

This was easier said than done, due to the mercenaries not being able to find many boats, but an owner of a decent, sea-worthy vessel sold it to the mercs for a fair price after being given a threatening look from Heavy. Nobody wanted to be given that stare, and definitely not from a massive Russian who looked like he would beat up anyone who didn't follow his commands.

* * *

Soldier, who was now sporting Lord Cockswain's Pith Helmet and Novelty Mutton Chops and Pipe, took the helm of the RED team's new boat. Heavy sat down on a seat, while the other mercenaries stood around the edge of the deck, looking at the sea. Soon enough, the Falklands appeared up ahead, bringing with them a sense of foreboding and danger to the all of the RED mercenaries.

* * *

**A/N **There should be another chapter or so left. I would like to thank DeltaG and XxSiberianTigerxX for their support. I'd like to know if it was a good idea for the mercs go to the Falklands, so please review.


	6. West Falkland Island

A penguin sailed through the air, hit a Falklander on the back of the head, and caused him to fall unconscious.

"Shot!" exclaimed Yodeller, while Demoman laughed.

Demoman was wearing baggy tweed trousers and a golfing cap, and was carrying Nessie's Nine Iron. Soldier, with his Mutton Chops vastly improved due to the amount of time the RED team had been on the West Falkland Island, scowled, and taunted with his Market Gardener.

Soldier and Demoman were taking part in the cruel game of Penguin Golf, where penguins replaced the ball, and the backs of people's heads replaced the hole. That day's game wasn't going in Soldier's favour - Demo had landed four penguins on people's heads, while Soldier had only managed one.

Moving onto the next 'hole', with Nine Iron tucked under his arm, Demo watched as a flying machine landed a short distance away. He decided to check it out, and stated his intentions to Soldier and Yodeller. As they approached, it shimmered, and disappeared.

"Alien scum!" exclaimed Yodeller.

As it turned out, Yodeller was right.

* * *

Meanwhile, the other RED mercenaries were busy finding out if World War Three had ended. Due to nobody being able to help them out, they sent Medic, Heavy and Pyro on their boat to Argentina for some information. Engineer, Spy, and Sniper went to Roy Cove for a spot of lunch.

* * *

When Demoman walked into the hidden flying object, he went reeling backwards. Soldier then started attacking the invisible craft. A door into the craft opened nearby. In what can be described as being a very thick Yorkshire accent, a human-like alien told Soldier to stop what he was doing. Yodeller, being that one of the things he enjoyed was keeping Earth safe from alien scum, took advantage of this opportunity, by walking up to the alien, and bludgeoning it to death with a flugelhorn. Yodeller went inside the flying machine, with Demoman and Soldier following.

The trio came out a few minutes later, slightly more bloodied than usual, but nothing else had occurred to their appearance.

"One thing about having a RED uniform, men, is that it doesn't show the blood." stated Soldier.

* * *

Medic, Heavy, and Pyro returned later that day with some news on World War Three.

* * *

**A/N** I felt I should have Yodeller killing the alien because it was mentioned in chapter one that he liked keeping Earth safe from alien scum, but was irrelevant until now. Please rate and review.


	7. The End of the War

Soldier, Demo and Soldier had joined Engineer, Sniper and Spy at Roy Cove by the time that the other three surviving RED mercenaries arrived.

"Y'all got news on World War Three?" asked Engineer.

"Da." said Heavy, getting off the team's boat.

Medic stated that World War Three had ended about three years earlier, and that it was November 2025. Medic also stated that the Earth's atmosphere has been quite nearly purged of soot and dust from the war, though slightly cooler conditions had persisted due to large amounts of nitrogen oxides in the upper atmosphere, and the primary impact was slightly shorter growing seasons in northern areas.

Third world countries had been ravaged by epidemics, and bubonic plague had spread to parts of Latin America and was appearing in Europe. Africa was seeing the spread of various diseases go unchecked by modern medicine.

"We're better off staying 'ere, then?" asked Sniper.

"Looks like it." agreed Engineer.

"But Falklanders and penguins would not be better off if Soldier and Demo play golf any more." argued Heavy.

"Do you understand sport son? They are begging for it! They are fair game!" shouted Soldier.

"Doc, could you have a look at his brain? His seems to have deteri'ated over the last few years." Sniper requested, in a very quiet voice.

"I vill." replied Medic in an equally quiet voice.

* * *

A few years later, new superpowers emerged, while diseases and malnutrition decreased. However, this was found out thanks to the manufacture of the West Falkland's first radio, courtesy of Engineer, rather than a trip on the team's boat.

"What now?" asked Heavy.

"We could return home. I'd sure like to see Jolly again." said Engineer.

"Jolly? Ain't that a syn'nym of happy?" questioned Sniper.

"Jolly is the place in Texas I come from." replied Engineer in an irritated manner.

"I am not going back to America. For one thing, they don't have penguin golf!" stated Soldier, ignored by most.

"Personal preference is a key factor. Medic and myself would not be welcomed back to Europe, so that is a closed door for us two." said Spy.

Before Spy gave an explanation for this, Saxton Hale appeared from over a hill, and landed in front of the mercs. Having fought in the war, Hale had been slightly scarred by nuclear weapons and other projectiles that had hit him, causing him to become even more of a legend than he was before.

"Are you looking for something to do?" boomed Hale.

The RED team nodded.

"Mann Co. is looking for new workers, and you'll all be welcome to join." continued Hale.

"No thanks, Hale. I think we'll find something else to do." answered Yodeller.

"Are you certain?"

"Quite certain, now, please, go."

Hale left.

* * *

Most of the RED team stayed on the West Falkland Island, but Engineer went back to Texas, and Sniper went to the Australian Outback. They met up irregularly, but enjoyed the company of each other when this happened.

Scout's mother was never found by any of the RED mercenaries.

* * *

**A/N** Sorry if that seems a bit of an abrupt ending, but I have no idea how to continue this, and my plan got changed half-way through. If you have any ideas at all, please leave them in a review.

Some 'information' I got on WWIII was from the Future Wikia. On an interesting note, the West Falkland Island (at least the Roy Cove area) seems reasonably empty, an ideal place for the mercenaries to be without many people being hurt.


End file.
